What does the future keep from us?
by Green Men ate my cookie
Summary: Stranger comes into town to get a cup of coffee, and makes some enemies, but also a friend.
1. This leads somewhere

There are many places one could stop and just stare at a sky for hours. One of my favorite places is in the middle of nowhere. No streets no cars. No lights from a town, just a pile of dirt in a desert nothing but a fire for warmth and the distant sounds of neighbors. Things have changed since long ago. The people I knew are gone the family I loved also gone. No one has been able to replace them, and no one ever will. I have wondered for many years, unable to find the gentleman that would lead me to a new home the one place that has eluded me for so long. What have I done to be deprived of the visitor whom everyone in this world eventually meets? I'm different in that no matter what happens to me it will never change. I've been shot, stabbed, and even burned alive. Yet as always, it's as if it never happened. I sit here and wonder why I have not had my date with death. I am a parasite, a leech. I suck the life out of everything around me. The grass dries up, insects fall, and even a snake which bit me moments ago has been absorbed. His life force, his energy is mine for the taking. I do not know how long it will be. I only know that it has been too long! My time was extended indefinitely.

I have tried to deprive myself on any stimulus, No contact with Humans, or creatures. Even going without sustenance in the normal fashion. I have gone as far as going into a stupor, a sleep that lasted, how long I don't know. I have even drained power from electrical devises, such as power lines or cars. Hence my reason to stay in the desert, far from roads or civilization.

In the beginning I wasn't able to control the absorption from all around me. Getting away from my family was my first step. I had unfortunately taken a life. Not a family member or friend, but it still struck me as a blow. The guy was adamant about hurting me. I suppose you could say, this moment was the awaking to the curse. Every blow I took gave me energy, while each swing he took drained his own. Was my body acting on its own when I finally acted or was I so frustrated that I had to put a stop to the hatred I was feeling. Being surround by people not of my own circle, having formed an encampment around me as the burly man with the fists kept connecting every blow, with skill despite his drunken state. My hands reached out! not balled into fists , but outstretched, grabbing him by the throat, and screaming! Oh Lord the screaming felt so good, finally releasing every bit of tension. This man, towering above me by what felt a mile, was then reduced to a dust floating away with the stale air, the now silent air.

I am able to control it now, but resign myself from ever making contact with another person. Has that worked? have I avoided interaction with other humans? No, but I have yet to take the life of another.

Under this heavy leather coat and gloves, with a similar wide brimmed hat. Giving me much the silhouette of those signs that used to be posted on many streets, criminals watch out! I have maintained the same appearance of a man of thirty years of age in good health despite the hardship these past one hundred plus years.

Though I have not moved from my little whole in the desert, it seems civilization creeps ever closer. After all it is human nature to expand further. Now a days you may wonder if Chicago and New york city have merged . crushing other small city's under their feet. Where am I now? I'd say I'm near a small town, one that few wish to visit. though it may look like a normal run of the mill small town. It has a presence that rivals Many of the largest city's combined. Seeing as how it is the ghost capital of the world, Amity can make your skin crawl.

Many still choose to live there, reasons being their own. The major figured head, a tall lanky young man, Goes by the name Danny Phantom, seems both loved and hated. Though long ago he managed to save the whole world. That event oddly lost in the history books. He still has a mixed fan base. Amity Park home of Danny Phantom. What is his story? How did it begin? How will it end? My story has yet to see a horizon. Knowing there is somebody different like me. Is both a blessing and a curse.

I'm due for supplies soon. I may not need to eat like a normal person. Getting my nutrients through other means. That however does not say, i can not enjoy a cup of coffee every once and a while.


	2. Boxed in!

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this, didn't find the time or energy, during these last few months.

Amity, a small town. in fact one of the few smallest. Even in my old home town, a farm town, has towers that nearly rival most of the bigger city's. I guess even today humans are still reaching for the heavens. I can say one thing that I really like about this town, variety. Not just the people, for that reason nobody looks twice at a dusty bearded figure strolling towards "Le Cafe Shoppe" the ghosts, or the stores that line the street, but the... "HEY LOOK OUT!"

No sooner had I heard somebody shout, I look up to see two figures. One laughing manically the other staring at me. Lost in thought I failed to realize the large chunk of building that had fallen in my path. After he seemed reassured, he went back to fighting his freaky foe. Much to the delight of some of the onlookers, and dismay coming from the gentleman running the establishment to which I procure my coffee. "AUGH, i can't stand him! Thanks to that punk I have to try and get this boulder from in front of my store!" After a couple of failed attempts to push it away the guy went to grab his phone, I presume to call some expert in rubble removal. "hmm, I really don't have time for this." Moving it was nothing. i don't like to show off, but most of the prying eyes were focused above. 'Ding!' Just as I Entered the now unblocked door. I catch the eye of one of the barista's. "H...How did you do that?" He did not look scared, just bewildered. It is not uncommon for people to have abnormal abilities these days. However those individuals usually have flashy costumes. " Eh, give me wings I fly, give me scales I swim, give me a rock I roll... it out of the way" With that, I got my order and watched as a couple of guys brought a small bulldozer, perfect for scooping up the rubble. Working in construction, seems to be a high paying job in a town such as this.

'Ding!' "Hey Franky, Sorry I'm Late!"

A young boy looking about early 20's Rushes in and steps behind the counter in one fluid , almost rehearsed movement. Had the company apron and stationed himself behind a register. A normal guy by most standards, but he seem to have an unnatural white stripe of hair wrapped around his temples, in contrast to his natural Ebony hair.

"You would not believe the Traf..." "Yeah Yeah shut up, and its Francis, get it right!"

I sat there slowly enjoying my Coffee, still unaware of how time flew by, despite my own time being very slow. However my moment of leisure was dashed away when He caught my attention.

"We don't mind when people stay and enjoy the atmosphere, but we will be closing soon."

Lifting my head up I see the same boy, Dignified by age, yet still holds the smile of a happy child. Ah, Mr Fenton, my apologies i must have dosed of. Or at the very least drifted into memoirs of the past." Despite my dusty appearance, his smile did not waver. I pick myself up and head towards the door. " I'll be off then, be sure to give skulker my regards." Only then did is smile drop for the slightest moment. I grin and tip my hat as I walk out the door, disappearing into what is now a quiet street.

You see, it has been a long time since Danny saved the world, and when he did he revealed his secret. Now though, of those who had known, are now just memory's, and those today that still do, have kept him busy, much like skulker. Of course that does not include any one he has confided with today. I am one of the few from the past that still know and don't fight, Though How much is a few? Are there others that carry this immortal burden?

Late is the night, very much a great view. The quiet streets, the street lamps flickering on as the dusk settles. Hoping to grab a few more items of guilty pleasure I head to the grocery store that is but a few blocks from where I got my coffee. One package of Black liquorice sticks should be good.

"And the store is closed."

I had just turned a corner to a small grocery store. The lights were out, save for a few used crates, there was noth...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR...me?" The box ghost, seemed to notice that his target had showed no emotion toward his sudden appearance, despite one of the boxes knocking his hat off. "Ah come on, nothing? Centuries to perfect the art of all cubical like containers, and nothing?!"

As Old Cubert there, was going into a rant, I just picked up and dusted off my hat. He did not notice as I strolled merrily on my way past him. Maybe its the next store that is open this late.


	3. What a development this is

I've been around the world, in the pouring rain  
Feeling out of place, really feeling strange  
Take me to a place where they know my name  
'Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same...

Having passed by the box ghost, It would have gone well, cheerily so, but a sudden disruption merited a pause. A wooden crate dropping on my head being such a moment. I am not without feeling pain, so that hurt. It was a bit fuzzy but I heard an argument.  
"Hey, that is my Cubist shtick for which you have transgressed upon!"  
"Heh, sorry box boy, you was getting boring, get lost!"  
Through the realization of Cuberts sudden absence, a party Crasher, had taken his place, he had an oddness about him. There are many types of ghosts, with ability's and nature a kin to their appearance or what they cling to the most during their life and then death. Gravitating toward me without the use of gravity at all, was what looked like a College Alumni dropout, one that no doubt had procured the use of a sports scholarship. He had everything from a Greek lettered jacket covering thick arms, and a stained shirt, the source no doubt being the frothy beverage that many in his Alma Mater may have enjoyed. To what appeared to be a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. I half expected him to shout..."Toga! Toga!"... Scratch that, I fully expected it.

While the newcomer was cheering about his tom foolery. I got myself up easily took the crick out of my neck, sustained from the forceful attack."Was that really necessary?" A moment passed while he was shouting his chant. After repeating myself, he finally answered. "Duh, ya it was funny." His childish attitude was only increased when he stuck out his tongue. "Fine, well I'll be on my way." I turned around to leave , only to have College boy block my path. "Fun's not over old man!" As quick as he was, I was not quicker. He had balled his fist and swung at me, connecting it to my jaw. "Okay, it seems it is time for a lesson." Having to repeatedly stand up was getting bothersome. I am not really a fighter, so avoiding conflict was my forte. Today that was going to change , albeit for just a moment. Having got my bearings I braised my self for what would possibly be a follow up. It help that I seemed to have a bit of renewed energy, as if I had just fed. I had not noticed that, in the contact, his fist disappeared for only a moment, causing my beard to have a lighter tone . I was quite busy, to be able to notice this at the time. "Well then, the oldest term I believe used for this occasion is , put up your dukes."

"...What?"

Was the pause a result of the uneducated spectral brutes inexperience sitting at a desk? No matter, it gave me an opportunity to connect with... nothing? There I lay, oddly on top of the ruble that had collided with my head previously. This caused laughter and more shouts of TOGA! TOGA! from my assailant. "Ah Crud Burgers, that was stupid on my part..." The Ghost connected with another blow, this time square in the gut. My coat oddly protecting him from being absorbed. I received blow after blow, all the while he avoided my face completely. Realizing this, I removed my gloves and proceeded to make this situation change for the better, well for me anyway, and I would have had the upper hand. Had it not been for an additional, though welcome interruption. BZZT! A flash of blue light drowned my field of vision, but its intended target got the worst of it.

"I suggest you get going, I'll have no problems doing that again."

Though my vision was momentarily hindered, hovering above me was the young man I spoke with earlier, or rather his true form. Not wanting an encore the Toga guy ran... or uh floated off, after having recovered from the first blast. "Sorry about that, the aptly name idiot, Brutal Brutus, can be a bit out of hand.

"Have we met before?"  
"I don't know, to be sure, we will find out when my retina's grow back."  
"Yeah , sorry about that, cut it close. Hey wasn't your beard darker?"  
With my vision completely returned, I got to speaking to my new friend. "While I am eternally grateful, things were about to turn my way." That got a bit of a chuckle from him. "Yeah, No doubt, one of my coworkers kept suggesting I not poke you earlier. Kept saying you picked up and moved a large chunk of concrete, as gently and with ease as you would pick up a ...what was it? Oh, as gently as would pick up a small animal to prevent it from danger,heh." "Your friend has a brightly descriptive way of speaking."  
"Yeah he does. Anyway, As I believe you already know , my names Danny,"

Taking this as an opportunity to introduce myself, I spared no expense.

"How do you do, I am...

...

Author's Note Credit and all trademark for the traveling song, goes to Will I am.


End file.
